


Breaking Through The Boundaries

by psychoglambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), adam lambert (2013)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoglambert/pseuds/psychoglambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam leaves to go on a radio tour, things get complicated between Adam's, Sauli's, and Tommy's lives. The unexpected turns makes their lives more complicated than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Make You Beg For Mercy

**Title:** Breaking Through The Boundries (chapter 1)

 **Author:** psychoglambert

 **Pairing:** Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen/Tommy Joe Ratliff     Adam Lambert/Kris Allen      Sauli Koskinen/Tommy Joe Ratliff      Tommy Joe Ratliff/Isaac Carpenter     Tommy Joe Ratliff/Longineu Parsons      Sauli Koskinen/Katri Utala     

 **Summary:** Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, and Sauli Koskinen have wonderful, three-person relationship. One day, Adam must go on a radio tour and it cause a great effect in all of their lives. Read on, you'll enjoy.

 **Rating:** M-18

 **Note:** Some of the sexual practices depicted in this work of fiction may be inappropriate to some readers. Viewer discretion is advised.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events here in actually occurred. Or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real person's whose names are used without permission. The author intends no offense to anyone. The events appearing in the following text are products entirely of the author's imagination and are not meant to be in any way taken as having actually happened. The author owns none of the characters.

 

**1**

**Adam**

_I'll Make You Beg For Mercy_

 

Adam wakes up from his wet dream about his boyfriends, Tommy and Sauli.

"Fuck," he mutters, feeling his bare, hard, leaking cock rub against the black 1500-count duvet. Nothing like waking up with a hard-on. He turns to look at his two sleeping elfin boys, one sun-kissed, the other moon-kissed. Sauli has his tattooed arm slung over Tommy's neck, his head buried in Tommy's naked chest.

Adam runs his finger along Tommy's pale back, bringing his hand up to the shaven side of his head.

"What the hell?" Tommy murmurs sleepily. "Stop. I'm trying to sleep," he says, batting Adam's hand away.

 _I know a way to get him up,_ Adam thinks. He reaches into the top drawer of his end table, pulling out Tommy's 'special' lube. Adam smiles to himself knowing very well just how much Tommy enjoys the hot-and-cold sensation.

As he squeezes lube into his hand, he hears Sauli start to stir awake.

"Adam?" Sauli asks. "What are you doing?"

Adam looks up from spreading the lube around his fingers. "Fucking," he explains. "I woke up with a hard-on and I need to fix it."

Sauli growls. "Ooo, _seksikäs_ baby."

 

As Sauli watches, fingering himself, Adam takes one of his lubed fingers and places it by Tommy's tight hole. "Gonna hurt ya real good, baby," Adam whispers as he pushes past the tight ring of muscles and into Tommy's ass.

 

Tommy moans as Adam pushes his finger against the inner wall of Tommy's ass, kissing the back of his neck.

 

"More," Tommy moans, pushing himself onto Adam's finger to the knuckle.

 

Adam gently slips another finger in Tommy, scissoring his way inside. As Tommy relaxes into him, Adam can feel the tight muscles go loose, opening up an invitation for him.

 

"Yes, baby, yes," Adam whispers in Tommy's ear. "So open for me, so good."

 

" _Olen valmis,_ " Sauli whispers, touching Adam's shoulder gently.

 

Tommy gives Adam a puzzled look over his shoulder. "What did he say? I don't speak blah-blah."

 

"Tommy," Adam scolds. "He told us he's ready," he tells Tommy with a sexy look at Sauli.

 

Adam gently adds another finger to the two already shoved up Tommy's ass. "How do you feel?" Adam asks him.

 

"Fucking ready to get off...fuck!" Tommy screeches the last word as Adam starts to grind his fingers in a circular pattern inside him.

 

Adam nuzzles the back of Tommy's neck. "You okay, baby?" he asks.

 

"Fuck, yes," Tommy breathes into his pillow.

 

Sauli crawls over Tommy to reach Adam. He lays behind Adam, grabbing the lube. While Adam focuses on making Tommy feel the most he can, Sauli lubes up his fingers and starts to rub around Adam's hole.

 

Adam moans, pushing his ass back towards Sauli and spreading his legs. "Fuck me," he whispers, shoving his fingers in and out of Tommy's ass. Adam feels Sauli's fingers pushing inside him, the tight ring of muscles stretching and straining against the three fingers up his ass.

 

Adam moans. "Sunshine! God that feels good," Adam says as he spreads his legs wide, loving the sweet taste of pleasure spreading throughout his body.

 

Tommy turns his head towards Adam, and says something very quietly.

 

"What was that, Pretty Kitty?" Adam asks as he drives his three fingers in and out of Tommy.

 

Tommy whispers in Adam's ear, "I want to ride you so badly, it hurts." He adds a little moan at the end that sends all the blood in Adam's body straight to his cock.

 

Adam growls and turns his head to bite Sauli's shoulder. "Pretty Kitty needs us," he murmurs in Sauli's ear. "And I have a little surprise for him," Adam adds with a sexy growl and a nip to Sauli's earlobe.

 

Sauli pulls his fingers out of Adam's ass and reaches around to Tommy. "Oh, Thomas. So _kaunis_ for us. So _valmis_."

 

Adam pulls his slick fingers out of Tommy's ass and stands up to give him room to lay down.

 

Sauli reaches over to the nightstand to grab some black material object off the top of it. He walks over to Tommy and unfolds the bunched up material in hand. Adam's breath hitches in his lungs as he watches Sauli tie a blindfold over Tommy's eyes.

 

Tommy grabs Sauli's hands that are proceeding to tie the blindfold. "Adam? I wanna see you guys! C'mon!" he wines.

 

Adam walks over to Tommy and places a kiss on his forehead. "Baby, we'll take it off when it starts to get too much for you. But for now I want you to be blind to what we're doing. It'll be like a guessing game for you. Okay?" Adam consoles Tommy.

 

"Okay," Tommy agrees, "but only for a short time. Not for the whole time." Tommy gives Adam a wary glance.

 

"Like I said, babe, like I said," Adam tells him.

 

As Sauli ties the blindfold over Tommy's eyes, Adam squeezes lube into his hand and rubs it on his cock. Sauli comes over gives Adam's cock a tight squeeze before climbing into the bed with a moaning Tommy.

 

Adam walks over to the bed, dick throbbing in anticipation. He crawls onto Tommy's back, rubbing his thick cock over his ass. _God, yes!_ Adam thinks. _I've been waiting so long..._

 

While Sauli plays with Tommy's hard, pink nipples, Adam lines up his cock to Tommy's pale little ass, licking the back of his neck. Underneath Adam, Tommy shudders, needing, wanting more.

 

With a little surprised squeak from Tommy, Adam pushes his thick cock past the ring of muscles circling Tommy's hole. As he slides his dick in the warm heat, Adam's eyes close in pleasure. He pushes his hips forward, burrowing his cock deep into Tommy. Adam elicits a sexual moan from Tommy that sends a shiver of pleasure to his cock, and Adam thrusts his hips forward. Then, pulling back, he grinds into Tommy harder.

 

"I'll make you beg for mercy, bitch," Adam growls into Tommy's ear, knowing very well how much Tommy enjoys it when Adam calls him a bitch. Or slut. Or anything else kinky. _Tommy's just like that,_ Adam thinks to himself.

 

In response to Adam's name-calling, Tommy pushes back onto Adam with such force it sends both of them sliding backwards on the sheets. "You whore," Tommy whispers in Adam's ear. "You know just how much I like that, and you use me like a toy," Tommy spits. "And I fuckin' love it!" Tommy shouts the last word, making Adam jump.

 _Wow,_ he thinks. _Tommy and his kinks._

 

While Tommy is busying himself trying to get every inch of Adam's cock buried in his ass, Adam turns his head towards Sauli and whispers, "I want to surprise him now. I think we should take off the blindfold." Sauli nods. " _Kyllä,_ " Sauli whispers back.

 

"What are you guys talking about?" Tommy says loudly. "Are you planning to murder me with this blindfold on? That would be super creepy! I wouldn't be able to see what you where you were going to cut! Or if you would strangle me!" Tommy ends with a excited giggle. "You guys!"

 

Adam gives Sauli a _What the fuck?_ look. Sauli just shakes his head. "Whatever," he mutters.

 

Adam reaches over to Tommy and slips the blindfold over his blonde fringe. "No baby. I could not do something like that to you. Now stop being weird." Adam kisses Tommy's pink lips. "I love you," Tommy slurs into Adam's mouth.

 

"I love you too," Adam says, touching the side of Tommy temple. "Now let's get this show on the road," Adam says with an evil little grin and a sexy roll of his hips.

 

Adam motions for Sauli to sit on the bed, back resting against the headboard. He throws him the lube. "Get nice and slick for Pretty Kitty. He's going to get the fuck of his life," Adam growls. He sits down beside Sauli, kissing him passionately. "I love you, Sunshine," Adam whispers in Sauli's ear.

 

"I love you too, Adam," Sauli says, looking deep into Adam's eyes. He gives Adam a smile that warms his heart, and places a kiss on the tip of his nose.

 

Adam brings Tommy closer to them with a flick of his finger, but when Tommy comes towards them headfirst, Adam shakes his head.

 

"No, no, Glitterbaby. I want your pretty little ass," Adam tells him. Tommy turns around so he's sitting on Sauli's and Adam's laps, their two leakng dicks pressing into his back. Adam brings Tommy's ass close to Sauli's and his own dicks, and places the head of his cock on Tommy's hole. He motions for Sauli to come closer, and he places a hand on Sauli's cock, bringing it next to his. Tommy turns his head to see what they're doing, but Adam whispers, "We'll take care of you, Tommy. Don't worry."

 

Adam takes both his and Sauli's cocks into his hands, placing them at the entrance of Tommy's hole.

 

"Baby?" Adam says. "This might hurt a little, but I want you to feel the most pleasure you can. If it's too much just tell us, okay?" Adam asks him.

 

"Yeah, yeah, just fuck me already!" Tommy spits.

 

Adam slowly enters Tommy, Sauli right beside him. He can feel Tommy's muscles stretching around the head of their dicks, light pressure pressing him against Sauli. Slowly Adam slides both of them up into Tommy's ass, the pressure growing with every movement. Tommy gasps, back arching up.

 

"You okay, Thomas?" Sauli asks, his Finnish accent thick with the pleasure coarsing throughout his body.

 

"Mmmuuuuhhh..." Tommy mutters incoherently, sitting down harder on their cocks. Adam and Sauli's dicks press far into the warm heat of Tommy's ass. The pressure against Adam's dick is almost too much for him to bear. He can feel the slick wetness of Sauli rubbing next to him, pleasuring Tommy. _God, I have to piss,_ Adam thinks suddenly. His face pales as he relizes he won't be able to hold it for much longer. _What the fuck am I supposed to do?_ Adam wonders. Then a sly idea came upon him. _What if I pissed in Tommy?_ Adam almost comes just at that thought. He grabs Tommy's hips and pulls him down on their dicks, wrapping his arms around Tommy's waist. Adam holds on to Tommy and moves his body up and down, so he's almost fucking bouncing on their cocks. Tommy groans in pleasure, crying out moans.

 

"Yes! Fuck that fucking motherfucker was right on my spot! Oh God, yes!" Tommy moans loudly.

 

Adam relaxes his lower body muscles, putting his plan to action. He can feel the pressure of his over-active bladder pushing against his inner organs. Adam stays still as the urine comes leaking out of his cock, and then pushes it out forcefully. Sauli looks over at him, eyebrows raised in question.

 

Tommy stops moaning and looks behind him. "What the fuck? Adam? Are you fucking pi-" his words cut off as he feels the warmth grow inside of him.

 

Adam pushes his urine out in a stream inside Tommy, some leaking out of Tommy's stretched hole onto the bedsheets. Sauli starts to moan, grinding up against Adam's sensitive cock stuffed inside Tommy's hole.

 

Adam gives a few more forceful thrusts, trying to get it all out. He starts to thrust inside Tommy's abused hole, rubbing against Sauli's cock, urine, precome, and lube slicking the way. The wet slapping sound of skin hitting skin almost brings Adam over the edge. He wraps his arms around his two beautiful boyfriends, muttering agaisnt Tommy's back, "I'm gonna come."

 

Tommy sinks down as far as he can on the two cocks stretching him to the limit. "Ride it out, baby, hurt me," he whispers.

 

Adam growls between his ground-together teeth, "You slutty little bitch, you whore," as Tommy bounces up and down on their laps. Adam feels Sauli tighten up beside him, and he lays a hand on the small of his back, feeling the tightly wound muscles there. "Let it out, sexy," he tells Sauli in a whispering purr.

 

Adam lays his head back as he feels Sauli expode deep into Tommy's ass, hot come filling him. Adam reflexively tightens his muscles as he can feel his own orgasm coming. He rides it out in Tommy's ass, thrusting harder until Tommy cries out in pain. He buiries himself deep inside and shoots his come far up Tommy's ass, every muscle in his body clenched.

 

"Relax," Sauli whispers beside him.

 

When Tommy goes still on their dicks, Adam presses a kiss to his back. "Give in to it," he tells him.

 

Adam watches Tommy tense up and then bounce on their cocks, and go still once again as his hot, white come streams out onto the black duvet, forming a filmy white puddle. Tommy groans, resting back against Adam and Sauli.

 

"That was the best sex we've had in a long time," Sauli says quietly.

 

Adam looks over at his two elfin boys, both red and sweaty. "I agree," he tells them.

 

 As Adam and Sauli slowly pull out of Tommy, come and urine drip out of his stretched hole.

 

Tommy moans. "Son-of-a-bitch, I hurt." He looks down at the come-covered duvet. "I think that needs a washing, Adam!" he laughs.

 

Adam grins at Tommy, pulling both Sauli and him into a hug. "I think so too, but for now let's go get cleaned up. 'Kay?"

 

Sauli nods. "Yes, please! Then my morning juice!" he tells Adam enthusiastically.

 

Adam grins at the Finn. "Okay, I love you."

 

"We love you too!" Sauli and Tommy both say at once, both with big smiles on their faces. They envelope him in a giant hug.

 

"Now I need some whiskey," one of them mutters against Adam's chest.

 

_Don't need to figure that one out._

 


	2. I Can't Seem To Breathe Right 'Cause I Keep Runnin'

**Title:** Breaking Through The Boundries (chapter 2)

 **Author:** psychoglambert

 **Pairing:** Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen/Tommy Joe Ratliff     Adam Lambert/Kris Allen      Sauli Koskinen/Tommy Joe Ratliff      Tommy Joe Ratliff/Isaac Carpenter      

**Summary:**

**Note:** Some of the sexual practices depicted in this work of fiction may be inappropriate to some readers. Viewer discretion is advised.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit non-commercial work of fiction useing the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events here in actually occurred. Or that the attitudes or behaviors decribed are ingaged in or condoned by the real person's whose names are used without permission. The author intends no offense to anyone. The events appearing in the following text are products entirely of the author's imagination and are not meant to be in any way taken as having actually happened. The author owns none of the characters.

**2**

**Tommy**

_I Can't Seem To Breathe Right 'Cause I Keep Runnin'_

Tommy walks into the kitchen after cleaning up. He notes Sauli is already at the blender mixing his morning juice drink.

 

"You want some?" Sauli asks brightly.

 

Tommy wrinkles his nose. "No thanks. I'm having my own 'morning juice' mixture," Tommy says, sarcasm evident in his voice. He opens up the liquor cabinet, taking out his favorite liquor, Bourbon Distilled Whiskey. He grabs his _The Excorist_ coffee mug (complete with Raegan's face and 'blood' dripping down the side of the mug) and fills it with black, imported ("from Brazil!"), ridiculously expensive coffee that Adam insists on buying ("I NEED that coffee! Nothing else compares!"). Personally, Tommy Joe thinks that Starbucks' coffee is fine.

 

He pours one-thirds of whiskey into the mug, sticking his finger into the hot coffee to stir it.

 

"Fuck," he mutters, his finger burning. Tommy hops onto the counter, taking a seat. He reaches into the cabinet next to his head and pulls out a package of _Chips Ahoy!_ soft chocolate-chip cookies. Adam's a sucker for chocolate.

 

Sauli gasps. "You're eating that crap for breakfast? Thomas," he says, his voice scolding. "I thought you were better than that." He takes out a peice of bread from the bag that's sitting on the counter, abandoned. "Try some! Toast's good with peanut butter and Adam's cinnomon-sugar mix! Ohh! Or Nutella," He holds the toast out to Tommy. "Take it!"

 

Tommy takes the bread from Sauli. "Thanks. But I'm not eating that fake Nutella shit. 'Cause that's what it looks like. Shit."

 

"Ohh, Thomas."

 

Tommy takes a knife from the knife block, leaping off the counter and making a jab towards Sauli. "Gotcha," he whispers in a freaky Freddy Krueger-like voice.

 

Sauli lets out a blood-curdling scream. "ADDAAAMM! HE'S GONNA KILL ME! HURRY!!" Sauli starts backing into the corner of the kitchen. "Get away from me you freak!!"

 

Adam comes running in, shirtless,  with just his holy sweat pants on, water dripping off the ends of his wet hair. "Tommy! Cut it out! You know you scare him when you do those kinds of things," Adam cuddles Sauli into his arms, hugging him tightly.

 

Tommy gets out some peanut butter and cinnomon, and starts to spread it on his bread. He reaches over to the bottle of whiskey on the counter and takes a long swig from it.

 

Adam stares at him. "Tommy," he says, conderned. "You already started drinking? Comon now, stop that." Adam makes a grab for the bottle, but Tommy hugs it close to his chest.

 

"No!" he protests, giving Adam a glare. "I need my morning alcohol," he spits.

 

Adam gives Tommy a stern look. "Then don't be getting drunk at three p.m. I don't need to deal with that."

 

Tommy sticks his tongue out at Adam, chewing a bite of bread. "You don't need to worry, Fadam."

 

Adam furrows his brow. "Fadam? What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"Fat Adam. Fucking Adam. Fashionable Adam. Fairy Adam. It has it's variations." Tommy tells him. He mutters under his breath, because he knows Adam doesn't like the word, "Faggy Adam."

 

"Thanks a lot," Adam says snarkely.

 

Tommy just raises an eyebrow, sipping his spiked coffee. "Yup."

 

Sauli hands a large glass of his light pink smoothie drinks to Adam, shooting a glare at Tommy. "Mean," he snips.

 

Tommy rolls his eyes. _Oversensitive Finn,_ he thinks, then feels sorry for it. He walks over to Sauli, kissing him on his butterfly neck tattoo, where he knows Sauli likes it best. "Sorry," he murmurs into Sauli's neck, wrapping his arms around him.

 

Sauli sniffs. "The only way I'll forgive you is if you drink one of my juices and go running with me and Glammy," Sauli says pertly.

 

Adam gives Sauli a  look. "What's with all the names? Honestly," he mutters.

 

Tommy widens his eyes. "I don't wanna go running!" he whines.

 

Sauli sticks his chin up in the air. "It's either running with me and Adam, or dishes, laundry, and breakfast-in-bed for both of us-" he points to Adam and then himself "-for three weeks. Every day."

Tommy groans. "Fine! I'll go fucking running!" He storms out of the kitchen, heading towards their bedroom. Tommy walks into the giant walk-in closet they all share together, and searches through his section of the room for something suitable for running. He pulls out a pair of purple skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. Tommy strips off his clothes, looking down at his skinny body, marred with Adam's bite marks. He fingers his inner thigh, and the large purple and blue hicky there. Tommy smiles to himself, remembering how much Adam loves sucking on his thigh.

Tommy pulls on his jeans, struggling to get them up his thighs. _I must've gained more than I thought these past few weeks,_ he thinks to himself. He manages to get the skinny jeans up and buttoned, and pulls on his t-shirt.

Tommy walks out to the kitchen, dreading the next hour.

Sauli widens his eyes when he sees him come in. "What the hell? You're not going running in _that_ ," he says.

Tommy furrows his brow. "Why not? Is there something wrong with it?"

"Something wrong!" Sauli screeches. "You don't go running in jeans and a t-shirt! Ugh, I'm going to fix this right now. C'mon."

Sauli pulls Tommy into the closet, pulling out a pair of shorts from his pile. "Try these on."

Tommy eyes what Sauli is holding up. The light blue, slippery, thin material with a wide band of black going down the side of the legs makes Tommy shudder. No way is he getting into those. Plus, they're like, as short as some of the women's clothes he looks through at the stores. "Uh, no way am I wearing those."

"Why? What's wrong with them? Just wear them, and go shirtless." Sauli throws the shorts at his chest. "That's what I do all the time when I go running."

Tommy cringes. "Yeah, I know, but I am most definitly NOT wearing these, and I am certainly NOT going _shirtless_."

Adam's voice comes from the hallway. "What are you guys doing in there? Not fucking again, I hope." He walks into the closet, wearing a sexy black tank-top and a pair of loose-fitting dark green camo shorts.

"He's trying to make me wear those short shorts and go shirtless! Do something Adam!" Tommy whines, crossing his arms.

"Sauli, come on now. You know very well Tommy doesn't like to wear that kind of stuff. Here, Pretty Kitty, you can borrow mine," Adam studies Tommy's pouting face. "You okay?"

Tommy nods. "Yeah. I don't know if I'll fit into your shorts." He eyes the waistband of the plain black shorts Adam's holding up, raising a perfectly groomed brow. "You might be a little too fat for me to borrow your clothes."

Adam gives him a _get real_ look and hands them over to him. "Get your ass into them and let's go."

Tommy diligently dons the shorts, pairing them with a black tank-top, and tying his striped gray-and-black hoodie around his waist by the arms. "I'm ready. Let's go," and with that, Tommy walks out of the room.

He heads toward the door, stopping by their bedroom to grab his iPhone from where it got left on the end table. As he sticks it in his pocket, it promptly vibrates.

Tommy pulls the phone back out, checking the screen. He sees a text message from Isaac.

_Whataya doing, sexy?_

Tommy smiles, tapping out a reply.

_Just about 2 go running-can't believe i'm doing this_

Isaac's reply comes almost immediately.

_I'd like 2 c u in those sexy little shorts_

"What are you doing?" Adam's voice comes from behind Tommy.

Tommy quickly slips the phone back in his pocket, his cheeks turning red. "Nothing. Are you ready?"

Adam gives him a curious glance. "Yeah. Let's go."

As Adam walks away, heading towards the front door, Tommy sends a reply back to Isaac.

_Srry took me so long 2 reply-glamgod was bitching-oh, & i'd like 2 c u w/ nothing on_

Tommy smirks at his message, walking out of the bedroom. Sauli and Adam were waiting by the door, both on their iPhones.

"I thought you guys were ready. Here you're fucking on your phones." Tommy says bitchily, opening the door.

He hears Adam sigh behind him, following him out the door, Sauli trailing after.

Sauli jogs ahead to Tommy. "I'll lead the way. You follow. 'Kay?"

Tommy mumbles, "Finn says."

Sauli starts to ease into a jog, heading down the road. Tommy walks after him, trying to look as pissed as he can. He purposely lets Sauli and Adam get far enough ahead, then turns back to the house. As he jogs back to the house, periodically looking behind him, he hears a loud shout.

"TOMMY! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" Adam's singer's lungs belt out. A few pedestrians give him dirty looks, especially one woman walking with her young daughter. She gives Adam a death glare and covers her daughter's ears.

Tommy grumpily walks back towards his two boyfriends, purposely making them wait. "You know you're not going to get too many new fans if you keep bellowing swear words like King Tut in public."

Sauli pouts at Tommy. "Why do you have to be such a freaky bitch about everything I want to do? It's like you hate me!" Sauli's lower lip trembles. "Adam," he stutters, clinging on to him and burying his head in Adam's neck. "Do something."

Adam purses his balmed lips. "Tommy, if you can't behave, I'm going to do something drastic."

Tommy raises his eyebrows at Adam's failed attempt to scold him. "Oh, have pity on wee little me," he sneers sarcastically.

"FINE!" Adam yells, losing his temper yet again. "I'LL KICK YOU OUT OF THE FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER OF MY FUCKING BAND!" Adam flails his arms wildly, his hand hitting into the lightpost with a loud _crack_.

Tommy tries to stifle his laugh as he watches Adam's eyes go wide, and then starts to jump around like a glam-rooster with it's balls cut off, shaking his hand like he can shake out the pain.

"OWWWWW! FUCK! IF I BROKE MY FUCKING HAND, I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER SOMEBODY WITH MY FUCKING CAR _KEYS!_ " The last word comes out as a screech.

Tommy cringes. "Adam, calm down! People are staring," he tries to console Adam, to no avail.

"FUCK THEM! I THINK I BROKE IT! DAMNED MOTHERFUCKERS!" Adam screeches, the veins in his neck popping out.

Sauli mutters, "The word 'fuck' is getting really old when you use it so much."

Tommy takes Adam's hand, examining it carefully. He bites his lip when he sees Adam's hand is starting to turn purple. "Damn, Adam. I don't know why you had to go flailing your arms like a madman."

Adam pulls his hand out of Tommy's grasp. "Whatever," Adam makes a fluttering gesture with his good hand. "I can deal with it. Let's move 'cause these freaks are staring."

Tommy choses to ignore Adam's diva moment. _Wow. Couldn't have been that bad if he can just shake it off like that. Fuck, who cares. Everbody knows he's a diva._ Tommy thinks, starting to--shudder--jog.

After they pass a couple blocks, Tommy's breathing starts to get ragged and he starts to feel a pain in his side underneath his ribs. "Adam!" he yells to Adam's back, quater of a block ahead. "Help me! I'm dying!" Tommy sits down on the sidewalk, clutching his side. He tries to catch his breath, putting his head between his knees.

"What's wrong?" Adam asks. Both he and Sauli are looking down at Tommy with concerned expressions.

"Maybe he's having a heart attack because he's so out of shape! Adam! Do something!" Sauli whisper-yells fiercely to Adam.

Adam kneels down by Tommy, rubbing the back of his neck. "Where do you hurt, baby?"

Tommy points to his side, leaning his head back. "My side," he gasps.

Adam laughs. "Oh, Glitterbaby, that's just 'cause your cells are shutting down. They're switching over to anaerobic respiration instead of the usual aerobic respiration, because there's not enough oxygen present to continue the chemical process of breaking down glucose for energy. So that's where the cramps come from; the cells are using the process of fermentation, which is the chemical release of energy from food without the use of oxygen. It is also the less efficient process of releasing energy. Just keep breathing deep breaths for 5-10 minutes and it'll go away."

Tommy looks at Adam like he's grown two heads. "You sound like a mad scientist. Way too much Internet for you. I guess we have to set a time limit now."

Sauli sighs. "Let's go. We'll run around a couple more blocks as we head home."

Adam helps Tommy up, and they all set off together.


	3. Silly Ménage à Trois Sometimes

Title: Breaking Through The Boundries (chapter 2)  
Author: psychoglambert  
Pairing: Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen/Tommy Joe Ratliff Adam Lambert/Kris Allen Sauli Koskinen/Tommy Joe Ratliff Tommy Joe Ratliff/Isaac Carpenter   
Summary:  
Note: Some of the sexual practices depicted in this work of fiction may be inappropriate to some readers. Viewer discretion is advised.  
Disclaimer: This is a non-profit non-commercial work of fiction useing the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events here in actually occurred. Or that the attitudes or behaviors decribed are ingaged in or condoned by the real person's whose names are used without permission. The author intends no offense to anyone. The events appearing in the following text are products entirely of the author's imagination and are not meant to be in any way taken as having actually happened. The author owns none of the characters.

3  
Sauli

Silly Ménage à Trois Sometimes

 

 

"Please?" Sauli whines to Adam as he unlocks the door. He was currently in the process of convincing Adam to let them 'cool off' in the pool instead of the shower. Sauli turns toward Tommy. "Help me! I have an idea-let's just take Adam and throw him in the pool!"

Tommy eagerly nods his head. "Definitely," he agrees.

Sauli gently pushes Adam between his shoulder blades towards the pool, opening the glass French doors and stepping out into the humid heat. "I want to go in the pool, and you're going to come with us," Sauli whispers in Adam's ear.

Sauli and Tommy rip off their tank-tops, and then their shorts and underwear. They start attacking Adam's clothes, trying to get them off as fast as they can. When they get his shorts unbuttoned, and slip them down, they see he's not wearing underwear.

Sauli licks his lips. "Oh, naughty Adam. Naughty."

Sauli and Tommy advance toward Adam with evil grins on their faces.

"You guys? Comon now! Stop that," Adam tells them, backing up.

Sauli and Tommy keep walking towards him until Adam, unknownly, is at the edge of the pool.

"Please? Comon," Adam says, furrowing his brow.

Sauli suddenly starts foward, like he's going to attack, causing Adam to take one step back.

Sauli watches as Adam falls backwards with a loud splash in the pool, and then jumps in after him.

Tommy runs toward the edge and launches himself into the pool, splashing water into Sauli's eyes.

"Hey! Thanks alot, Thomas!" Sauli yells, ducking underwater and swimming like a mermaid towards Tommy. He blindly finds Tommy's bare waist, and yanks him under.

Sauli and Tommy both resurface, looking for Adam. Something hits Sauli in the back of his head, splashing down on the surface of the water. Sauli turns to find a large clear inflateable lounge floatie. Adam jumps back into the pool, swimming towards them.

Adam crawls on top of the floatie, laying back on it. "Come here, you little shits." Adam tells them.

Sauli climbs up on it, cuddling his body against Adam's. Tommy pulls himself up, cuddling on Adam's other side.

Sauli pecks a kiss on Adam's temple, and looking down at his dick, he reaches his hand down and grabs it in his fist. Sauli rubs his thumb over the slit, making Adam moan. Adam pushes his hips into Sauli's hand, clutching at his arm.

Sauli feels Tommy's hand touch his own, stroking Adam's balls. Adam thrusts his hips into their hands, groaning.

"You want this, don't you?" Sauli mutters into Adam's ear, making him stick his lower jaw out and breathe heavily. "You're going to get it."

Sauli motions for Tommy to slide down, taking Adam's dick in his mouth. A ripple of pleasure shoots straight to his cock as he watches Tommy suck on Adam's hard, swollen cock. Sauli straddles Adam's chest, rubbing his leaking cock over Adam's nipples. He scoots up towards Adam's face, taking his own dick in his hands and touching Adam's stubble-covered chin with the head.

"Sauli, yes," Adam moans, flicking his tongue out to lick at the head of Sauli's cock.

Sauli moans, shoving his dick against Adam's lips. Adam takes Sauli in, swirling his tongue around the base of his dick. Sauli pushes in further down Adam's throat slowly, letting him get used to the eight inches of his dick. Adam rises his head up, taking all of him in.

Sauli feels a light touch brush his ass, and he jerks up. "Settle," Tommy's voice comes from behind, "you're all tense." Sauli feels Tommy run a finger around the entrance to his hole, gently pushing inside. Sauli feels Tommy's finger slide far up inside him, while Adam sucks hard on his dick. He feels Adam's hand walk up the back of his thigh, making its way to the front of his chest and touching one of his hard nipples. Adam pinches it slighty, enough to make Sauli moan out in pleasure.

Sauli feels Tommy hesitantly rest a second finger by his hole, silently asking him for permission. Sauli pushes his ass back toward Tommy, inviting him in. As Tommy slips another finger deep inside him, Sauli sits back on Tommy's hand, causing him to sink even deeper into his ass. Sauli pulls out of Adam's mouth, backing up farther onto Tommy's fingers, until Tommy shouts something that sounds like "fuck!" and he hears a loud splash.

Sauli's hand flies to his mouth, eyes wide in shock. "Adam! I pushed him off!" Sauli laughs.

Adam starts to laugh like a maniac, sitting up to look over the edge of the floatable. "Tommy?" Adam asks.

Tommy emerges from the water, hair clumped to his head, red-faced and wiping his eyes. "Fuck! Next time somebody has the brilliant idea of fucking on the floatable, count me out! Or at least have saftey sides on this damned thing!"

Sauli giggles as he watches Tommy pull himself back on, cock dripping water and pre-come. He laughs even more when Tommy suddenly crosses his legs together, clutching his dick with one hand. "Fuck! I almost pissed on your freaky floatie!" he yells.

Adam laughs, then advances towards Tommy with an evil grin on his face. "You know, this whole sex-in-the-pool thing is turning out better than I thought it would. We have got to do this more often!" And with that, Adam starts to tickle Tommy all over. Sauli grabs his leaking dick, giving it a few tugs as he watches his two boyfriends fool around. As Tommy laughs, he uncrosses his legs, trying to get away from Adam. Adam makes his move, grabbing Tommy's cock, leaning down to blow on it. Tommy's face goes slack as drops of urine leak out of his dick. Sauli crawls over towards them, pulling them both away from the edge. He reclines back on the inflatable, pulling Tommy back against him. Pleasure rips through Sauli's body as he watches Adam make Tommy relax, softly stroking his cock, until piss comes streaming out. Adam moves in front of the stream, letting it hit his dick. Sauli groans at the sound of Tommy pissing, the trickle hitting the floatie. Tommy is limp in his arms, letting Adam work him. Tommy's pink fringe falls in Sauli's face as he leans his head back. Sauli pumps his hips against Tommy's back, pre-come slicking over the water wetting his back. He hears Tommy stop pissing, and Adam starts to groan.

Sauli looks over Tommy's shoulder and sees Adam's face scrunched up in concentration. He hears a soft stream of urine hit the floatable, then Tommy groans. Sauli looks down at Tommy's stomach, seeing Adam's piss hitting him above his dick. Seeing Tommy bite his lip, Sauli reaches a hand around his waist and wraps his hand around Tommy's swollen, pulsing cock. He starts jacking him with slow, even movements, feeling the hot stream of Adam's piss hit his arm. Sauli rubs his hard cock against Tommy's back, grinding into him with a even rhythm. Sauli watches as Adam sits back, grabs his dick and starts tugging it and sliding his hand over the shaft while taking in his two beautiful boyfriends making love to each other. Sauli writhes against Tommy as he feels his own orgasm building up inside, almost making him go over the edge. A car horn blares on the other side of the privacy fence Adam has in his backyard, but Sauli ignores it as Tommy's body tenses as he shoots streams of white come towards Adam. Sauli's mouth falls open when Adam leans down to have it streak across his face and into his mouth. That's all it takes to push him over, grinding against "Kitty's" (as Adam loves to call Tommy) lower back. As Sauli's come streaks out, Tommy turns to have it shot across his chest, and when he's done, Tommy leans down and licks the head of his cock. Sauli and Tommy both turn to stare at Adam, jacking himself wildly. They both watch in pleasure when Adam thrusts his hips into his own hands, a pained look on his face. Just as Adam's come shoots out, making a pool on the floatie, Sauli leans foward and starts to lap it up. That's when they hear the French doors open.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! OH, SON-OF-A-BITCH!" a voice booms from the poolside.

Sauli looks up to see Adam's manager and best friend, Marc and Monte, standing there with disgusted expressions.

Adam's face turns ten different shades of red. "Damn," he breathes.

Ooops....guess you shouldn't give annoying, overprotective, intruding managers a copy of your house keys.

 

 

 

 


End file.
